Memories of Neji
by FeatherKittyMeow
Summary: Short poems about Neji. I do not own Naruto.
1. Your Sacrifice

**Your Sacrifice**

The battle field was cold  
>Even with everyone fighting.<br>Your move was bold,  
>But still you dying.<p>

Your life was the deal  
>In trade of my own.<br>The wound was too deep to heal,  
>Still you went without a moan.<p>

My eyes always remember  
>Your smile streaked with blood.<br>I can't forget that December  
>When my tears came like a flood.<p>

I miss your caress,  
>But nothing in my might,<br>Even as an heiress,  
>Could I stop you from taking flight.<p>

* * *

><p>Special thanks to StrawberryCakeandBlueMoon, my not really "editor."<p> 


	2. Your Life

**Your Life**

I remember your blood  
>trickling<br>down  
>your<br>face

My tears  
>...fell<br>...as  
>...well.<p>

The war _c_o_n_t_i_n_u_e_d  
>But I would trade<br>Everyone's

l  
>i<br>f  
>e<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

for yours.


	3. My Innocence

**My Innocence**

I loved them when I was four.

My uncle ran the entire clan

His daughter I adored.

How cute she was, holding her father's hand.

.

But one day,

I saw their power.

My world turned grey

And our relationship soured.

.

My father's own brother!

I thought he was kin.

He killed my father

To save his own skin.

.

Now stripped from love,

The girl I had thought of as cute.

Her I want to angrily shove

And maybe one day cut her mute.

.

I was told and always reminded of

How I can't do something

To stop the tyrant above,

How they can kill me like I am Nothing.


	4. Your Blindness

**Your Blindness**

Did you not know, brother,  
>Blood spilled from me<br>In a place even you cannot see?

You were so willing to hurt.  
>Every attack on me you delivered,<br>The reminder of them gives me shivers.

Did you not know, brother,  
>That blood spills from my heart?<br>You will scoff at my words, but they are true.

I know it is me you want to kill,  
>But I just can't believe<br>That a genius like you can be deceived.

Did you not know, brother  
>that we used to be friends?<br>It was when accusation came did it all end.

I wish I could show you the truth  
>And teach your caged self to fly.<br>But you wouldn't open your gifted eyes.

Did you know, brother,  
>That I still love you?<br>Even if I'm weak in your view.

It doesn't matter what you think of me.  
>It doesn't matter if we don't share a mother nor a father.<br>You will forever be loved like a brother.


	5. My Fate

**My Fate**

The caged bird sits quietly on his perch,  
>Unable to make a single chirp.<br>His song was long gone  
>When his freedom his owner had won.<p>

Now, all he can do is gaze.  
>Out of his locked up cage.<br>To see other birds spread their wings  
>Signaling the beginning of another spring<p>

The bird who cannot sing  
>Sighed longingly at its unused wings,<br>Knowing he is fasted here  
>In his cage, the unbreakable tier.<p>

His fixed fate he can't escape  
>Until on the cage floor his body drapes.<br>When his skin is finally warm not,  
>His master will toss out his corpse to rot.<p> 


	6. Your Birthright

**Your Birthright**

(Sonnet)

Much are you like a king's great second son,

So educated and wise with your words.

To find a flaw, I can't, for there is none.

Your heart's so kind you've won the trust of birds.

For others you can give your life and heart.

It's true your strength is undeniable

And all fall still when your wise speeches start.

Compared to you, gold's unreliable.

I once had watched the cherry blossoms fall

On top of your peaceful, sleeping, soft head

Against the tree you rested, sitting tall.

A tear for you from my eye I have shed.

The throne should be yours, I always reckon.

Except it isn't, for you were born second.


	7. My Cage

**My Cage**

(Catalogue Poem)

The cage that holds no hope

The cage that killed my light

The cage that locked my soul

The cage that showed no compassion

The cage that brought me sorrow

The cage that brought me tears

The cage that holds no joy

The cage that ate my laughter

The cage that blocked the sun

The cage that cursed my heart

The cage that caused me rage

The cage that hurt me

The cage that made me hurt others

The cage that blinded me

The cage that made me hate

the cage that bittered my voice

The cage that was readied for me at my birth

The cage that only death can break

The cage that killed my father

The cage that will kill me


End file.
